


A Day Off

by b0o



Series: KakaObi Family [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hatake Kakashi, fluff before the storm, obito is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: It’s a calm day for Kakashi and Obito, or it was calm until they babysit a young Naruto who doesn’t really get how a baby is growing in Kakashi.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I have fluff demands that have not been filled, though angst will follow.

Obito woke up to an empty bed and the smell of steamed rice wafting through the room. He slowly sat up and gave a wide yawn accompanied with a stretch. Taking a moment to stretch out his right arm and leg, even years later and completely healed the limbs were always stiff in the morning. 

After another small yawn he finally got out of the warm bed and gave a small shiver when his bare feet hit the bare floor, after a brief search he pulled on a shirt and shuffled out to meet his boyfriend. Entering the kitchen his gaze zeroed in on the omega finishing the fish, a smile made its way on Obito’s face and he couldn’t help but soak in Kakashi. 

The way he moved about with lazy confidence while cooking, how he would shift his weight between legs, and how more recently Kakashi would rub his steadily growing stomach. 

“Like something you see?” 

Obito felt a flash of heat rise up at being so brazenly called out but before he responded he felt his eye glued to the bare stretch of milky skin over his scent gland. It took effort not to growl or whine at the reminder that even though the pair lived together, slept together, and were even having a baby together that they were still not mates. 

Kakashi turned enough to give him a glance when the alpha became silent and Obito forced himself to stop that train of thought, they had argued enough about that topic before and he wasn’t about to sour the whole day because his inner alpha wanted to properly mate Kakashi.

Instead he went behind the omega and wrapped his arms around the man, resting his hands were Kakashi’s was just a moment ago. Burying his nose in Kakashi’s neck he breathed in the recently sweeter scent and when their child moved beneath his hand he let a happy grumble escape. 

This earned Obito a warm laugh and an awkwardly aimed kiss on the cheek, after that Kakashi gave the alpha’s face a small pat before moving away from the embrace to move the cut fish into two plates. Obito moved to the table and poured the tea, sitting down just before Kakashi put the plate before him. It was a simple breakfast of rice, miso and fish. 

Though Obito wasn’t complaining considering that Kakashi had the skill to make even simple meals taste amazing, however the simpler meal did make Obito worry that Kakashi’s morning sickness was back. It had wrecked the omega when he was going through it and it had even gotten to the point that Rin was beginning to worry, relief had been palpable when the nausea gave way to appetite and cravings. 

Kakashi noticed Obito’s unusual hesitation in digging into the meal and raised an eyebrow, “you know that we’re watching Naruto today right? Which means he’s going to want to go to Ichiraku’s and that he’s going to try and make you beat your old record of how many bowls you can go through.” 

This made sense to Obito and he gave the other man a bright smile, “thanks.” Kakashi gave a put upon sigh but gave the alpha a sharp toothed smile as well. The rest of breakfast went by peacefully and Obito took the dishes away to wash them, by the time he was done cleaning up Kakashi had already exited their bedroom dressed for the day. 

“Oh, you’re still not ready? You should hurry, I’m not going to be late and make Kushina-San angry just because you dragged your feet.” Obito gave a quick sputter before giving an indignant “hey!”, but he did walk faster than he usually did to the bedroom. He finished getting dressed in record time and definitely did not rush back out to try to prove that he could be fast if he wanted to.

However the moment a single grey eye landed on him Obito knew that he had put something on wrong, sure enough Kakashi pointed to his shirt with a smug grin. Obito looked down and bit down a groan when he saw that his shirt was inside out, taking it off he pointedly didn’t look at Kakashi as he turned his shirt right side in. 

He was putting the article back on when he heard a fond chuckle coming from Kakashi, poking his head through he felt his cheeks heat up at the look of utter fondness and love Kakashi was giving him. After the shirt was on properly Obito looked back over to his lover and felt a flash of disappointment that Kakashi’s mask was in place, hiding both the beauty mark that Kakashi bore and the sharp teeth that came from his Inuzuka side. 

Pushing away the urge to pull the mask down he instead put on his shoes and joined Kakashi at the doorway. Locking the door behind them the couple walked in steady silence, hands joined together and swaying in a steady rhythm. They passed by some familiar faces, including Rin who wasted no time in grilling Kakashi about how he was really feeling and she didn’t let them continue until they both promised to spend time with her on her next day off. 

Mostly thanks to Kakashi’s foresight they arrived at the Uzumaki household early, Obito was the one to knock and was therefore the one tackled by a young Naruto. 

“Obi-nii!” The alpha couldn’t help but wince at the shriek in his ear but still pulled the blonde boy away from his neck and give him a grin. “Hey troublemaker.” 

Naruto’s smile grew just a bit wider at the nickname and finally noticed the man behind them, “Kaka-nii!” He immediately began struggling to get free, managing to smash his elbow into Obito's face. 

“Naruto!” 

At his mother’s warning tone the boy stopped struggling immediately and looked over to her sheepishly, when Obito set him down Naruto looked down. “M’sorry.” It couldn’t be more clear that Naruto was apologizing mostly for his mothers benefit, Obito gave a small shrug.

“No problem.” 

Kushina’s hard stare told Obito that saying that was not what he was supposed to say, however her gaze shifted to Kakashi and immediately brightened. “Kakashi! How are you feeling? Obito isn’t making you do all the work is he? Don’t let him give you any lip, he should be worshiping the ground you walk on.” 

She made sure to say that last part loud enough for Obito to clearly hear him and Kakashi gave a closed eye smile. “I’m fine, though I wouldn’t turn down more foot rubs. Happy anniversary by the way.” Obito wanted to argue that he had offered many times to do things for the expecting omega but had been shot down each time, however his former teachers chuckle cut that off. 

“I’m happy to see everyone get along so well. Kushina, are you ready?” 

The beta turned and gave her husband a nod, “we should probably get going. The hokage doesn’t get to many days off, ya’know.” 

She leaned down to look Naruto in the eyes, “now you need to be on good behavior for your Kakashi Nii-San, alright? Remember what we talked about earlier, and have fun sweetie. Mommy and Daddy will be back before you go to bed, I love you.” 

Naruto obediently nodded with unusual focus, “okay Mommy, love you too.” Minato was next and ruffled his sons hair gently, “be good, have fun.” Naruto nodded once again and with that his parents linked hands and with a final wave went off to enjoy each others company. 

The moment they were out of sight Naruto openly stared at Kakashi’s rounding stomach, “mommy said you’re not fat and that there’s a baby in there.” Obito didn’t have time to hold back the snort of laughter from the comment, when Kakashi glanced at him he hid his mouth behind his hand to cover the smile.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “come on, let’s get inside and I’ll try to explain.” For once Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi without hesitation, when the omega sat down on the couch Naruto was quick to join him. “So you know I’m having a baby right?” 

The last time he had seen the boy Kakashi had just started to really show and Naruto had immediately demanded why Kakashi was so fat now. Obito had been the one to try and explain that it wasn’t fat but that Kakashi was growing a small human in his stomach, something that both confused and scared young Naruto. 

Naruto nodded, “mommy told me that there’s a baby in your tummy, and that you’re making the baby grow until it’s ready to be born.” Obito wondered how long it took Kushina to get that through to the boy, he loved Naruto as a brother but he’d admit that the boy could be dense. 

Kakashi nodded, “yeah that’ll work for now. Now did your mom tell you what that will make you?” 

Naruto gave a look of pure confusion and shook his head. “Well when this baby is born, their going to need somebody to watch over and protect them in ways Obito and I can’t. They’re going to need a big brother.” 

This made all the gears in Naruto’s head click and he sat up in excitement, “me! I’ll be the best big brother ever!” 

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at the child, “now hold on Naruto, being a big brother is a a lot of responsibility. It’ll be a lot of work and there will be times that they annoy you or make you mad.” 

This made Naruto pause and a look of seriousness washed over his face, “I’ll be the best big brother, I promise.” 

Kakashi reached up and ruffled the blond locks before pausing and gently grabbing the boys hand, “looks like they agree with you, feel.” 

He placed the small hand over the spot just kicked and soon a look slack jawed awe overtook Naruto. He leaned forward to the spot, “hi baby! I’m your big brother!” 

He giggled when the child moved in response and Obito felt the threat of tears at the heartwarming scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudo if you like! [My tumblr if you want it](http://rainbowwritesthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
